


Why You Should Always Ask Instead of Assuming

by TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, I blame this all on Harlequin, I promise this will be finished, I suck at making titles, I will apologize for that, I would apologize, I'm probably messing with the time line, Implied Anal Sex, It won't be terribly long though, It's an M/M pairing after all, M/M, Mpreg, My First Fanfic, No Porn, Not a lot of angst, Season/Series 04 Spoilers, Swearing, Tagging eludes me - sorry, Terribly OOC characters, There may even be a plot at some point, Will add more people as I please, a lot of it actually, but it's just swearing, live with it, men kissing, more like mentions of seanson 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2445857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving/pseuds/TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are consequences - even for men - when the stupid author insists that they can get pregnant too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously I own nothing, and I don't know any of the people mentioned here. No disresepct intended. I make no profit from this.
> 
> On a second note: There's a first time for everything, and this seems to be mine. I don't really understand how the rating-thing works, so just to be on the relatively safe side I chose the teen up-rating. If you start reading this, hoping for porn you will be terribly disappointed. I doubt I could do it justice, so I will abstain from trying.  
> Also: English is so not my native language, so I hope you will believe me, when I say that any butchering of the language is unintended.
> 
> And, this seems to be important: This had to be an mpreg-story, if you don't like, please don't read.  
> I don't mean to offend anybody, least of all the wonderful actors, whose names and looks I shamelessly have stolen for my own crazy fantasies, no harm intended

####  **Then**

He watches intensely as the dark haired man approaches them. He wonders who or - probably more accurate _what_ \- the man, who apparently brought him back, is. There’s a brief glimpse of panic as the... man!? for lack of a more accurate word, simply pulls Ruby’s knife out of his chest, and then Bobby’s on the floor - unconscious? dead? he doesn’t know, and he is scared and angry, and he just has to know who is standing in front of him, and the man opens his mouth, but whatever words comes out, he doesn’t hear, cause that _voice_! pure whiskey, smoke and gravel and maybe just a hint of sex, and oh sweet mother of something holy, if that doesn’t make his knees buckle slightly under him, and suddenly he feels like a teenager, all raging hormones and the most awkward hard-on in like ever.

The “ _Cut_ ” that is suddenly yelled has Jensen sighing in relief and when the announcement for a five minute break comes immediately after, he almost runs to his trailer, leaving Misha to help Jim getting up from the floor. Having closed the door safely behind him, he sags against it, trying to will the erection away while wondering how the hell Misha managed to sound like that, he sure didn’t when they were rehearsing the scene earlier that day. Jensen moves to the small fridge where he grabs a bottle of water, pressing it against his forehead in an attempt to cool down, not that it has the desired effect, but it helps him to focus on something that isn’t talking sex, and he is able to leave the trailer without having to adjust his pants.

When they wrap up for the day, Jensen just wants to go home and sleep for the next three days, but of course Jared, as the friendly giant that he is, has decided that they should have a welcome back slash welcome new guy party, and just as Dean can never resist Sammy’s puppy dog eyes, neither can Jensen, and this is how he finds himself tucked away in a corner, nursing a beer that’s getting warmer by the minute, while he’s undressing (with his eyes, sadly) the man, that only half an hour ago told him he was a fucking _angel of the lord_ , and boy, if he introduced himself that way when they had actually first met, Jensen would’ve been inclined to believe him, not to mention getting right down on his knees, worshipping whatever that gorgeous man wanted him to.

After this, filming is awful. Jensen can’t concentrate on anything other than Misha, and when they’re doing scenes together, he keeps forgetting his lines, and messes up his marks, and the angel’s trench coat stars in way too many of his dreams. However it doesn’t help when Misha’s somewhere else, cause then he’s obsessing over where he is and with whom. He knows that he’s the reason they all have to stay late, and to keep on schedule they even have to get back Saturday - needless to say, Jensen is not a very popular guy that week.


	2. Chapter 2

####  **Then**

Eventually he gets used to this attraction or whatever it is, and he’s back to his usual friendly and professional self. He’s having lots of fun teasing Jared, who’s so obviously infatuated with the pretty brunette, that is going to be the downfall of the younger Winchester, that Jensen actually does a victory _dance_ the second he admits that he has asked her for a date, and then it’s somehow decided that, since Jared can’t both go on a date and watch the game with Jensen, that Misha should go over and he and Jensen can do the whole ‘friends watching tv and drinking beer’ that Jensen so doesn’t want to do with him, since all he’s thinking about is what the dark haired man looks like underneath the holy tax accountant look he’s got going when they’re filming. So Jensen spends the better part of a week worrying over what to wear - apparently being horny turns him into a fourteen year old girl, who would’ve guessed - and how to make sure he’s not going to do anything inappropriate the minute alcohol becomes a part of the equation, while he’s also enjoying the prospect of having Misha all to himself for an entire evening, and maybe he will discover that the guy isn’t as wonderful as he seems to be in Jensen’s mind.

And then Friday rolls by and they wrap up filming, everybody’s pleased they’re ahead of schedule and already has half the season, maybe more. Jensen’s a little stressed out over having to entertain Misha, but it all fades away in the light of how nervous poor Jared is. He’s running around like a headless chicken, throwing shirts all over, since none of them seems to match his hair or something, and boy, does Jensen plan to tease him mercilessly at a later point in time, but now he’ll just send Jared to take a shower while he picks out an outfit. And that’s how Jared ends up leaving the house in pair of grey slacks and a nice blue shirt and Jensen can have his own break down without witnesses, before he finally decides to just go for the usual, and when Misha ring the doorbell fifteen minutes later Jensen’s wearing a pair of jeans and a tee shirt, both of which have become soft and faded from use.

It’s torture and should probably be illegal in all of the free world the way Misha doesn’t as much drink beer as he’s giving the damn thing a blow job, and Jensen’s jeans are starting to feel uncomfortably tight and he has no idea what’s happening on the screen even though he has been desperately starring at the thing for the past ten minutes, because if he hadn’t he’s not sure he could’ve kept his hands to himself. And Misha’s talking, about how great the guys are, and how grateful he is, that everybody has welcomed him with open arms and puts up with his quirks and sometimes crazy behavior. Words just keep pouring out the guy’s mouth and Jensen simply nods and ‘ah’s at what he hopes are appropriate times in Misha’s monologue, but he’s not really focused on anything, other than a silent prayer for _Jared to get the fuck back home_ before he does something the other man most likely won’t appreciate. There’s a pause in the constant litany and he turns a questioning gaze at the older man, who smiles knowingly and, with a cursory glance down, repeats _“you wanna slip into something more comfortable?”_ , at which Jensen’s jaw drops and he goes completely still watching the other man’s lips form a blinding smile as he reaches up to cup Jensen’s face and stroking his thumbs over the younger man’s cheekbones, locking their eyes leaning in and pressing his lips against Jensen. It’s chaste and dry, but there’s a moan that makes Jensen snap out of his stupor, and he practically jumps off the couch grabbing Misha’s hand and pulling him with him, out the room down the hall and into his bedroom. He pushes the smaller man down on the bed while wiggling out of his tee shirt and as soon as his mission is accomplished he descends on Misha, trying to get rid of his clothes too, so he can get skin on skin. Misha laughs softly, his hands all over Jensen’s upper body, in his hair, on his face, and then he flips them over, straddling Jensen’s hips and pinning his hands, his eyes wide and lust blown, and then in a heartbeat he has his shirt off, and he throws it away to be forgotten, leaning down to capture Jensen’s mouth in a scorching kiss, that leaves them both gasping for air, and Jensen has no idea how on earth that happened, but Misha’s no longer wearing his pants, and he’s doing his best to divest Jensen of his too. They’re so consumed in each other that they don’t hear the front door opening and Jared calling for them both, but luckily Jared’s a pretty clever guy, that can figure out what’s going on based on the sounds coming from Jensen’s room and the lack of his costars in the living room, and instead of investigating he just goes up the stairs to his room, humming to himself, and smiling that he had the most awesome date in the history of dates.

The next morning finds Jared at the kitchen table with a plate of pancakes, a cup of coffee and the daily newspaper, when Jensen walks in bleary and in a pair of sweats pants hanging low on his hips. He grunts something that most likely is a kind of greeting, and Jared says “ _morning_ ” but he knows better than to start a conversation before Jensen has some caffeine in his system. Jensen grabs two mugs from the cupboard and fills them with coffee, then he finds bacon, eggs and a frying pan and starts making his own breakfast. Jared tries to keep an interest in the news, but he can’t help wondering when Misha’s going to show up, and what is he supposed to say, and he just want to talk about Genevieve, and how great she is, how her hair shone in the candle light, and how her laugh brightened everything, and apparently even sasquatches can behave as teenage girls, who would’ve thought.

Jensen sits with his plate of bacon and eggs and taking a sip of his coffee letting out a hum of approval. They sit in amicable silence for a while, before Jensen clears his throat and asks how the date went. Jared lowers the paper and sends him his patented 1000 watt smile, and Jensen gives himself a mental high five, for the fun of it, and Jared starts telling every little detail of the night before. Jensen smiles and nods , happy everything went well and when Jared quiets he just says _“never doubted you for a minute, Jay. Think imma taking a shower, I’ll do the dishes afterwards”_ , and with that he’s leaving the kitchen, bringing the extra coffee mug with him, and Jared can’t help but chuckle a little to himself, before resuming reading his newspaper.

He never sees Misha leaving the house, though he assumes that he has, since he and Jensen spends the rest of the weekend together. He calls Genevieve arranging a new date, and suddenly it’s Monday morning, they’re back on set and Jared’s a little worried things are going to be weird, but his worries are put to rest when everything goes perfectly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment. Criticism is most welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The "then" in this story is set somewhere around April-June, and the "now" is in November. This goes with the story timeline I have in my head, and I did warn that I'd might be messing with the "real" timeline.  
> Now enough chit chat, on with the story:

####  **Now**

The man in the armchair closes his book with a small sigh, feeling too melancholy to concentrate on the story trying to unfurl on the pages. He can hear the wind howling outside the little cabin, which probably explains why he got so lost in memories from happier and warmer times. He looks over to the fireplace, and decides to throw in a log or two and then maybe make a cup of hot chocolate before going to bed. Getting up is a little difficult, he has been sitting in the same position for a few hours, and he feels sore and tired, bending down to pick up the wood to throw into the fire is slightly difficult too. But it was his choice, like it was his to choice to go up here alone, where nobody would be mother hen-ing him or try to get him to talk about things that are nobody’s business but his. He shuffles to the small kitchen and starts making himself the promised chocolate, all the while sending the coffee maker a longingly look, cursing the doctor that told him he should cut back on the caffeine. He gets lost inside his head again, and the shock when he hears an all too familiar voice uttering his name in disbelief has him snapping his head back up, but with the sudden movement comes the dizziness that has been his faithful companion for the last month, and he lands on the floor in a graceless heap, unconscious.

####  **Then**

The second Jensen closes the door behind him, Misha sits up in the bed, the duvet pooling around his hips and several hickeys adorn his chest and Jensen can feel his mouth water at the sight. As Jensen places the mug at the bedside table Micha reaches out, grabs his wrist and pulls him down, claiming his mouth as if he is used to wake up in Jensen’s bed, and it feels so _right_ that Jensen doesn’t protest when Misha manhandles him down on the bed, covering him with his body. He simply enjoys lying there while the older man shower him with kisses and gentle caresses, it’s still passionate but the urgency from the night before has gone, and there is something lazy and sweet over it that adds to the feeling of this being something they have done for forever. A loud noise from the kitchen makes them pull apart, both slightly out of breath but smiling and Misha leaning down again whispering in Jensen’s ear _“we’re doing this again, asap. But now I better leave you to entertain the sasquatch out there”_ , and with a last peck on Jensen’s lips he rises and starts putting on his clothes as he finds it on the floor. When he’s fully dressed he empties the coffee smiles at Jensen and with a final wave goodbye he leaves through the french doors and Jensen sees him running across the lawn.

The rest of the weekend he spends with Jared, hearing more about the wonder that is Genevieve Cortese - and boy, one date and the poor guy is already whipped, so he smiles and laughs with Jared, while he swears to himself that he’s going to give her the _Hurt-Him-And-I’ll-Kill-You_ -speech first thing Monday morning, and then take some time to get to know her.  
Monday comes both way to soon and not soon enough. Jensen finds that he’s nervous, and he’s not really sure if it’s about meeting Misha again or for fear of what he might have said to everybody. He doubt that the dark haired man has a single malicious bone in his body, but as the saying go, better safe than sorry, and if he has to do some sort of damage control, he wants to get it over with. However, people seems to be their usual more or less enthusiastic selves and when the women in makeup doesn’t treat him any differently than usual he begins to relax and looking forward to the day’s work.  
He gets lucky and manages to corner Genevieve without Jared noticing, but before he can open his mouth she tells him that _“I like him, and I intend to keep seeing him. I hope we can become friends too, but you’re not making me go away.”_ And who is he to argue with that, so he smiles and sticks out his hand for her to shake, and when she does he raises an imaginary hat for her and winks. Then he walks back to Bobby’s study to get ready for when they resume shooting.  
Filming with Misha is kind of nerve wrecking though. The guy keeps getting in his face, and they’re having these weird staring contests. Of course this has been the previous pattern between Dean and his angel, but when Jensen looks closer, he sees a sparkle in Castiel’s eyes, that isn’t usually there. It makes his mouth dry out and his hands shake, not quite sure what’s going on inside Misha’s head, if the other man regrets what happened Friday or if he’s as eager as Jensen for a repeat performance. All his doubts and insecurities are wiped away, when Misha in the day’s final scene leans in, and instead of saying the required line, whispers in Jensen’s ear that he wants to spend the evening with him, and Jensen knows Jared won’t mind if he doesn’t come home today, so he just nods an agreement, and when the take is over, he hurries to get out of Dean’s clothes and fully become himself again.

Misha lives in a tiny apartment, and he makes the most amazing steak Jensen’s ever had. They talk about this and that, and that night they sleep cuddled around each other as if they have never done anything else. Over the next few weeks Jensen spends more time here, in Misha’s space than he does in the house he shares with Jared. But he knows he’s spending as much time as possible with Genevieve, so he figures Jared doesn’t mind. Then Misha gets a phone call one day on set, and it’s clear to everybody that he is upset, Jensen tries to ask him about it, but the other man clams up, and just asks if Jensen would mind terribly if they can’t spend the weekend together. Jensen puts his arm around his shoulders and side hugs him, saying that it’s no problem at all, and he’ll just check if Jared and Genevieve have plans, and if he can tag along. Misha smiles at him like he always does and returns the hug, and that’s the last time they talk for the next five months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment. Criticism is most welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: End-note contains minor spoiler for this chapter

####  **Now**

There is something wet on his face and his back feels cold, not to mention that it’s most definitely not the bed he’s lying in. A pained groan escapes his lips and as he tries to stand up there are suddenly hands on him, steadying him and helping him. Once safely standing he jerks his arm out of the other man’s grip, but since he’s still a little lightheaded he has to grip for the counter or risk the indignity of fainting again. He blindly reaches for the glass he knows should be next to the sink, so he can get something to drink, wishing for whiskey but knowing he’ll have to settle for water. He feels watched and judged, and that thought has anger stirring low in his gut. Coming here was his decision and he’s hardly incapable of taking care of himself, and it’s not as if he owes the other man a bloody explanation, except that the words that falls from the man behind him indicates that he seems to think so.  
 _“How long...”_ , the voice trails off as if the man’s unsure of what he wants to know. _“None of your business,”_ he snaps back, and, slamming the glass down on the counter, once again wishing for something much much stronger than fucking water, he turns and shoulders his way out, but is stopped mid-step by a question: _“Is it mine?”_ , and that’s **_it!_** he comes in here, where he is neither invited nor wanted, and implies that there can be any other answer than ‘yes’ to such a stupid question, so he just fixates him with the iciest stare he has and replies in a low growl _“no, they’re **mine**! Don’t let the door smack your head on the way out,”_ and with that he heads for the bedroom where he slams the door closed and, thanking every deity known to mankind that it has a lock, turns the key, before he lies down on the bed curling protectively around his stomach, stroking it and whispering reassuring words. The motion calms him and before long he’s fast asleep.

The man in the kitchen is still in shock. Nobody told him his former, very _pregnant_ , lover would be here. Jared had simply told him that if he needed to get away for a while, from all the craziness with all the rumours and whatnot he could have priority of the cabin, cause Jared and Genevieve had planned to use the holiday to go visit their parents to show off each other. About time in everybody’s opinion, after all they’d been dating for six months, and it gave him a place to be alone and recover from all that had happened this summer. Alone obviously being the keyword here, and apparently not what he was getting. He doubted it was a coincidence though, he was quite sure Jared had known the cabin would already be occupied, and he felt certain that Jared had also known exactly what state the present resident was in. He winces when he hears the door slam shut and the key turning in the lock, and he recalls the question he asked - he berates himself for being so epically moronic, he had known from the moment he saw the other man that the child in there was his. Reeling, he recalls the answer he got, the plural that was thrown so casually, not his child but his _children_ , and that thought makes his knees buckles under him and he takes a deep breath to steady himself. He knows the other man will expect him to leave immediately, but he has no intention of doing that, he wants an explanation and he is prepared to do whatever’s necessary to get it. With that decided he gets the coffee maker brewing and then goes outside to bring in his luggage, and with that taken care of, he sits himself in the armchair with a mug of coffee and a book, drifting off halfway between waking and sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for playing the pronoun game. I know who I originally planned to be the pregnant party, but the story may take me else where, so I'm keeping my options open - after all, I did NOT see the "they're mine" coming before it was written.
> 
> Feel free to comment. Criticism is most welcome.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the things I'm about to make Scott Grimes do, but I needed someone to move things where I wanted them, and I do have a weakness for Dr. Morris.

####  **Then**

Misha only takes the call because he doesn’t recognize the number, but the instant the man on the other end of the line opens his mouth, Misha knows who it is, but why is he contacting him!? Misha’s eyes wander the room, and when they settle on Jensen he panics, and grinds out _“the fuck do you want, Scott? I’m pretty sure I made myself clear the last time, I don’t wanna see you again - ever!”_ Scott just laughs, and Misha can feel the bile rising in his throat when the answer he gets is _“I’m in town sweetheart, thought we could get together one last time, and maybe, just maybe, I can make all your dreams come true.”_ Misha’s brain short circuit, he knows Scott’s playing him, but there’s one small chance that he actually will deliver on the implied promise, and if he does, Misha is finally free, so he asks for a time and a place, and Scott picks the most pretentious restaurant and tells him to be there at seven Saturday, and just like that the call ends and Misha’s left to desperately squeeze his phone and hope this is all a bad dream. Then he feels Jensen’s arm around him, and hear him asking what’s wrong, and Misha opens his mouth to answer, but the words just _won’t come out_ , how is he supposed to explain to Jensen what he’s done, without the younger man turning his back on him. No, Misha decides, it’s not worth the risk, he’ll meet Scott Saturday and he _will_ get his signature, and _then_ he will tell Jensen everything and beg for forgiveness, but until then he will stay quiet and pretend everything is fine. So he tells Jensen that he thinks he might be getting a cold or something, and would Jensen be terribly upset if they cancelled their plans for the weekend. He can tell Jensen doesn’t quite buy what he’s selling, but he agrees nevertheless, saying that he can probably tag along with Jared and Genevieve, and that’s the end of that discussion.

Saturday comes too fast if you’d ask Misha, and by the time he’s supposed to leave his apartment he’s a nervous wreck. He needs Scott’s signature, but he worries about what it’s going to cost him. Don’t get him wrong, he’s willing to go very far to ensure he gets it, but he wants to be able to look both himself and Jensen in the eyes afterward, and not knowing what Scott really wants makes it difficult to speculate over what the prize is going to be. He arrives early at the restaurant, apparently nerves works wonders for his time management skills since he’s usually several minutes late for appointments, and the friendly hostess shows him to a table that - even though it’s visible from the entire room - almost feels private. Misha sits on the chair pulled out for him, back to the large room, and since he’s currently alone he starts breathing in and out in a calming, meditative way. Of course his calm is blown to pieces and he jumps from the chair almost knocking over the glasses when his knee connects with the table top, as Scott leans in and whispers _“hello sweetheart”_ in his right ear. The man chuckles and strokes Misha’s cheek, and the dark haired man almost gives himself a whiplash trying to pull his head out of reach. Scott simply smiles condescending and goes to sit on the other chair. As the waitress approaches Misha sits down again, his lips pressed together in a thin line, and he only spares her a curt nod when she hands them the menus and tells them she’ll be with them shortly. Misha stares blindly at the menu, the whole thing’s in French and there is no way in hell he’s going to order any of that, cause it would be just his luck ending up with frog legs, and he still doesn’t know why he’s even here. Then he hears Scott clearing his throat, and because his mama raised him to be polite Misha lowers the menu and glares - well, he’s aiming for somewhat civil not bloody sainthood - at the other man. Scott just smiles at him and tells him _“sweetheart, you want what I’m offering, you gotta earn it. And we’re starting with you tucking away the claws and bringing out the charm.”_ And that’s the problem, Scott’s offering freedom and Misha wants it so bad, so he closes his eyes and thinks of Jensen, and tells himself he’s a _goddamn actor, and you can do this_. So he decides to give Scott the show he apparently wants and falls back into the guy he was years ago when he and Scott first got together and later when they got married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment. Criticism is most welcome


	6. Chapter 6

**Then**

It’s not that Jensen’s happy about it, but it’s quite clear that Misha’s not inclined to talk about the phone call, and why he is suddenly so angry. He knows Misha’s not coming down with a cold, but he decides to play along, and then spend the weekend trying to come up with a plan for getting Misha to spill his secrets first thing Monday. Well, at least that’s what Jensen convinces himself he’ll do, when he goes off searching for Jared. Of course he has no idea whether or not Jared has already made plans with Genevieve, but he figures the worst that can happen is that he’ll have to spend the next few days in his own company, he can live with that. Turns out that Jared did have a date with Genevieve, but for reasons that Jensen doesn’t really cares about she had to cancel to go home to Idaho. And since the reservations were already made Jared and Jensen plans to go out eating together. This is why, come Saturday, Jensen steps through the doors of a restaurant he wouldn’t normally attend, and as the hostess shows them to their table, he can’t help but noticing a couple of men sitting somewhat in the middle of the room, though still secluded, and when his eyes lands on the dark ruffled hair on the man who has his back towards the room, he thinks it’s Misha, and he takes a step in that direction, but then he berates himself, cause surely Misha wouldn’t stand him up and then go on a date with some random guy, though Jensen thinks there’s something familiar about the red head that he can’t quite put his finger on. So he follows Jared and the hostess to a table that is a little behind and to the left of the couple, and he gives her a smile and a thank you as she hands him the menu, and he starts reading it. Of course the damn thing has to be in french, so he just looks helplessly at Jared, before he asks _“any chance of them having something I like? And water!?”_ , Jared gives him a funny look at the water request, Jensen’s usually a beer guy, and then he recalls that Jensen is self-appointed designated driver, before quickly resuming reading the menu, settling on something he prays to god is both beefy and somewhat healthy. Then the waitress’s there, and he rattles off their order and asks for a carafe, it’s that kind of place apparently, of water and half a bottle of red wine. She doesn’t even bat and eye when Jensen says he’s not having any of the wine, just removes the extra glasses, and a few minutes later she returns with their beverages. While they’re waiting for the food to arrive they talk about all and nothing. Jensen wants to hear all about Genevieve, in fact he’s a little ashamed he hasn’t been around for the last couple of months, but Jared just shrugs off all his apologies and with a big, happy smile begins telling about all he and Gen, Jensen chuckles a little at the nickname, has been doing when they haven’t been busy filming. They’re planning to go on a sort of vacation together, first visiting Jared’s parents and family, and then repeating with Gen’s. Jensen smiles and feels happy for his friend, but he’s also a little sad and wishes he would be doing the same with Misha, but he’s not sure his dark haired costar would welcome such an idea with any kind of enthusiasm, considering that Misha won’t even tell their colleagues they’re together. Most of the time Jensen is okay with it, but he wish he could return some of Jared’s stories with his own, he wants to be able to shout from the rooftops that he’s with Misha goddamn Collins, and he wants to be able to call his parents and tell them he has found the man of his dreams, cheesy as that may sound it’s true nevertheless. But instead he sits here with his best friend, and he can’t even tell Jared _exactly_ how happy he is, so he just sticks to smiling and nodding at the correct times of Jared’s tales. As they eat their dinner, Jensen can’t help but keep looking at the table, there’s a nagging feeling in his stomach that the dark haired man is Misha, and he thinks that if he can figure out who the other man is, it will put his mind to ease, cause Misha is at home, nursing his cold or whatever and not sitting here, either cheating on Jensen or having cheated on somebody with Jensen. Jared seems to notice he’s not entirely present in their conversation, and looks up to see what has captivated Jensen. _“Ain’t that the guy from ER?”_ he says, at which Jensen finally recalls the guy’s name and with that every hope Jensen had that Misha is anywhere but here shatters, cause what would Scott Grimes be doing in Vancouver, if not visiting his husband? Sure, the media claimed the married couple was estranged, but as Jensen looked over he could see them getting up, and the man, _‘Misha!’ his mind helpfully supplied_ , leaned over the table and started kissing the red haired man. Without conscious thought he was standing, his movement so violent that the tableware was crashing to the floor, Jared looking confused at the bewildered and devastated expression on Jensen’s face, until it registered that the man, who, mere seconds ago had been kissing Scott Grimes like his life depended on it but now looked like a deer caught in head lights, were none other than Misha. Jared could feel the anger rising, Jensen had never told him about that evening he and Misha had spent together definitely _not_ watching a game, and based on the amount of time he didn’t spent at home Jared assumed it had not been a one night thing either, and he had noticed that Jensen had been more at peace and happy than he usually was, and Jared had no doubt it was all due to Misha, and now the man was putting _**that**_ look on Jensen’s face, and Jared’s heart broke a little, while wondering how badly he could injure the dark haired man without Eric blowing a fuse. Engrossed in his own thoughts Jared didn’t notice the whimper that escaped Jensen before he all but ran out the restaurant, however he did see Misha starting to run after him, but before the older man had done anything other than lift his foot to turn, Scott’s hand flew out and caught hold of Misha’s wrist, Jared couldn’t hear what the man said to Misha, but he saw Misha stiffen and shake his head in what seemed to be disbelief, and his saw the smug smile on the red head’s face, and he decided to get answers from Misha as soon as he made sure Jensen didn’t do anything stupid or rash. He signaled for the waitress asking for the bill and if she would please call a cab, paid and went outside to wait for his ride, while he threw glances at Misha and Scott, trying to figure out what on earth was going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment. Criticism is most welcome


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this little world of mine everybody can get married, as long as they're (consenting) adults and there's only two people (yes, I am _not_ progressive enough to approve of polygamic marriage).

**Then**

When Jared finally got home there was no sign of Jensen nor his car, Jared tried calling a few times - all right, twenty in fewer minutes, but he was worried, damn it - but Jensen didn’t answer his phone. He decided to watch TV while waiting for Jensen to get home or call or anything, and when it finally happened he was sore and had a crick in the neck from sleeping on the couch. Jensen just told him he was ‘out’ and they would be seeing each other first thing Monday, Jared shouldn’t wait though, Jensen would drive directly to the set. He didn’t ask where Jensen was, he knew he wouldn’t get an answer, and he didn’t mention anything about the night before. He simply told the older man to be careful, have a good Sunday and they’d meet in makeup first thing in the morning before he heard the tone that indicated Jensen had hung up. Then he tried to call Misha, but he didn’t pick up his phone, and Jared didn’t know where he lived, so he couldn’t even go there and demand answers.

In Jared’s opinion awkward was not a strong enough word to describe the atmosphere on set Monday morning, but luckily they only had a week, maybe less, left of filming and then they would be on hiatus for a few months. Jensen was pale and stayed as far away as possible from both Jared and Misha, and there was something affected over his behavior. There was a strain between Dean and the angel that hadn’t been there before, and then there was the short temper towards Sam. Jared wasn’t surprised that they had to stay longer than usually but he simply soldiered on, smiling and joking and playing the friendly giant. The last _“cut”_ was still echoing when Jensen left the set and Misha had snuck away too, so there were no answers for Jared. Tuesday they were all greeted with headlines, indicating a scandalous love triangle between three esteemed actors, and they all had trouble getting to and from set with all the reporters and paparazzi and the like trying to get a statement, particularly from Jensen or Misha, but anyone would do. By Tuesday evening the scene from the restaurant was all over the gossip channels, and Genevieve called Jared to ask what he wanted her to say, he told her to stick to the well tried ‘no comments’ and he was so sorry she got involved in this, when she should be taking care of her mom and her mom’s broken leg. Gen told him not to worry about it, she just hoped Jensen and Misha was okay, told him she would be back next week, if they were still on for their plans and that she loved him. The minute Gen hung up Jared went looking for Jensen, hoping that maybe he was still in makeup or in the dressing room, and he honestly didn’t care how Misha was, whether or not he was at fault in this mess. Instead of dying down the story kept growing, and by Thursday everybody seemed to agree that Misha was a horrible person for cheating on the wonderful Scott Grimes, especially since said wonderful person had appeared on national television, and with tears running down his face telling how he and Misha had talked about adopting a couple of kids, but had postponed the process due to Misha getting the part on Supernatural. When asked what he thought of the ‘devious Jensen Ackles’, Scott simply said that he didn’t blame the green eyed man. He doubted Misha had told he and Scott were still married, and the media had run with stories for quite some time that they were separated, so he figured that Jensen might not have known, and maybe Misha had played both men. After that broadcasting Misha seemed to shut down, and the only time he didn’t look and act like a walking wax doll was when he was being Castiel.

**Now**

Jensen woke, hearing something unfamiliar and yet he instantly knew what it was. He rose from the chair and went to the bedroom door on which he knocked. Nobody answered so he tried the handle, and apparently Misha had been out some time during the night, cause it was no longer locked, and Jensen entered the room, for the first time in three months he laying eyes on Misha Collins. The dark haired man was lying in a foetal position trying to muffle his crying with a pillow and Jensen hesitantly walked further into the room, until he was standing next to the bed. There was nothing to indicate Misha was aware of his presence so Jensen simply stood there drinking in the sight of the older man. God he had missed him so much, and if he’d known he was pregnant maybe he would have approached him before he fled town, deciding there was no time like the present he sat down next to Misha and cleared his throat. This clearly startled the crying man and he tried to jerk away, but his pregnant belly was obviously a hindrance, and Jensen could feel him stiffen as if he was bracing himself for some kind of violent outburst.

Misha really had no idea as to why he was crying, sure he wasn’t happy that Jensen was still in the cabin, and really he had hoped never having to tell the younger man that he was going to be a father, but he had been working up the courage to tell him, he even had half a letter to prove that statement. But he was nowhere nearer a plan for what to tell Jensen than he had been the night Jensen saw him kissing Scott Grimes, yes, it was all innocent enough, but Misha was not a complete idiot, and maybe he could have explained everything to Jensen if he had done it _before_ he went to that stupid restaurant, but now? he didn’t have a snowball’s chance! And then there was that question! if Jensen really doubted the two little humans growing inside him were his, then what should he do. He wanted his children to have both their parents - hence the afore mentioned letter - but he couldn’t force the other man to believe him, and he refused to submit them to a paternity test, he had his pride after all, and he knew that he _hadn’t_ slept with Scott, or anyone else for that matter, for the past three years. The sudden weight settling next to him startled him and he tried to get away, which of course proved to be impossible thanks to the baby bump he was sporting, and as he realized it was Jensen sitting next to him he decided that lying still might be the better option. Would give the green eyed man a chance to speak, and Misha wouldn’t have to try and get up from the bed, which was less of a rise and more of a puffing, huffing and tumbling off of the bed, and then some undignified waddle once he managed to be upright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment. Criticism is most welcome.


	8. Chapter 8

####  **Now**

_“I’m sorry.”_ Micha’s eyes open wide, he had braced himself for harsh words and maybe some yelling, but an apology, and for what? Jensen’s hand was hovering over his side, twitching as if he was fighting an impulse to run it over Misha’s pregnant belly. _“I know,”_ he swallowed _“they’re mine. I didn’t doubt that.”_ At that Misha could feel himself releasing a breath he hadn’t been aware he was holding, but at the same time he could feel worry stir. Would Jensen try to take them from him, it was not a secret that Jensen wanted kids and he was damn good with them, and Misha himself had been pronounced public enemy no. 1 over the summer, so he had no doubt that if this went the legal way he could be left with the nothing, a thought that had him tensing up while curling inwards in a protective motion. Jensen seemed to notice, and frowning he tried to figure out what had made the older man worry now. He was sure that Misha had been angry over the doubt Jensen had displayed earlier as to the children’s other paternal lineage, and considering Jensen didn’t honestly doubt they were his he had offered his reassurance, so why was Misha still looking as someone who would bolt at the first given opportunity. The answer came almost instantly: _“You-you plan on taking ‘em from me?”_ , so quiet Jensen almost didn’t hear and with a nervousness that was so distinctively un-misha that he was _**almost**_ ready to forgive everything without and explanation. Instead he let his hand down on the rounded bump, stroking small circles before he said _“I want to know what went on with you and Scott, but no, I won’t take them from you, but I want to know them and be part of their lives. I want whatever rights any other father has.”_ He could feel Misha drawing in a deep breath, nodding his agreement and trying once again to get up. Noticing the distrustful look Jensen shot him, he said _“I have to get up, they’re putting a lot of pressure on my bladder. And if I have to flaunt all my dirty laundry I need a drink,”_ chuckling mirthlessly he added _“but I’ll settle for some more hot chocolate.”_ Jensen nodded and got up from the bed, handing the other man his hand to help him get up, and feeling oddly glad when it was taken instead of batted away. While Misha went to the bathroom Jensen went to the kitchen putting milk in a saucepan and while it was warming on the stove he searched for the cocoa powder. When Misha got out he went straight for the armchair draping a blanket over his knees. He took the mug from Jensen when he handed it to him, and then Jensen sat on the footstool looking at him expectantly.

Clearing his throat Misha began _“we couldn’t stand the sight of each other at first Scott and I. He was so bloody serious, and I - well, you’ve met me,”_ Misha smiled sadly and took a sip of the chocolate before he continued. _“I’m not quite sure how it happened, but at some point I realized he was fun spending time with, and we became friends. He helped me getting small parts here and there, and I suppose I got kinda grateful, so when he finally asked me on a date I agreed, though I wasn’t all that attracted to him. We went out for a while, months I think, before we even kissed and still there wasn’t any kind of spark. But he was nice, and it’s not as if there was anybody else, and I suppose eventually I grew to like him enough to say yes when he proposed. It was quite a grand wedding, I’m sure you read about it, filled with important people and stuff, nobody I knew or cared about was there, but it made Scott happy, and I told myself that was important. It wasn’t a bad marriage as such, but we were strangers living together and occasionally sleeping with each other but that’s about it. I filed for divorce a few years ago when I found out he had a mistress, deciding life was too short spending it with a guy, when the strongest emotion he stirred in me, even upon a revelation as that, was indifference.”_ Misha put his empty mug on the table next to him, and stares blindly at his hands, clearly lost in thought and not seeing anything. Jensen is afraid to move and startle him, so he keeps the hand he was about to place on Misha’s knee to himself and waits for the older man to continue his story. Then Misha shakes his head and picks up again: _“Scott didn’t sign of course, he said he liked being married, as I recall he made some fascinating remark about always having a ‘willing ass around’, so I told him if that’s what he wanted he should find a way to fuck himself and then I packed my things and left. Since then I have repeatedly tried to make him sign the damn papers, I even offered him most of my money at some point but no luck, until that phone call, where he told me to meet him at that restaurant.”_ At this Misha rises from the chair picking up the mug and walking to the kitchen, _“liquid courage. Next time I’m having a heart to heart with anybody I wanna be not-pregnant and shit-faced drunk.”_ Jensen laughs he can’t help it and raises his own mug, silently asking for a refill, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clearly I know nothing about divorce-procedures, so in case this would have never happened irl, let's call this artistic freedom :)
> 
> Fell free to comment. Criticism is most welcome.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is, more or less, the end, a short epilogue is coming though.

**Then**

So here Misha is, sitting opposite a man that means nothing to him, but still holds his future happiness in his hands. In Misha’s opinion this is a clear indication that life sucks, but instead of voicing this thought he simply smiles, sweetly and a little naive, at Scott the way he knows Scott has always found particularly amusing. Misha’s still not sure where this is going, but falling back into old patterns of behavior is easy, and he finds himself telling little, funny stories from the set, about the time when Jared and Genevieve was so busy making out that they completely forgot that Jim and Jensen were supposed to burst through the door they were standing against - Jared had had that bump for a week and everybody had been laughing while the resident giant was pouting like a three-year old and Genevieve was struggling to keep a straight face but had to give up when Jared’s lower lip started to quiver and he stomped his foot as if he wasn’t actually a grown man. Misha has a ton of stories like this from every set he has been on, and since Scott isn’t stopping him he keeps talking. Shortly after the waitress has delivered their main course Misha gets the feeling that somebody’s watching him, but he writes it of as a guilty conscience, cause there is no way in hell anybody he knows would be caught dead in a place like this, which is the only good thing there is to say about the restaurant. And since he’s busy looking at his food - it seems to be some kind of vegetarian dish, so at least not frog - he misses the smug smile on Scott’s mouth, as Scott sees Jensen Ackles walk through the doors and stare at the dark haired man. Since he actually for once, and somebody ought to give him a medal for that, paid attention to the stories Misha’s been telling, he thinks there’s a distinct possibility that Misha’s having an affair with the younger man or at the very least he has a crush on him. So Scott sees the opportunity that has now presented itself, after all he’s getting tired of stringing Misha along, and he had already planned to sign the damn divorce papers tonight, but this is not to say he doesn’t get to have some fun before he does so - besides, _nobody_ walks away from him, unless he has told them to. This gives him half an hour he figures to give the dark haired man what he wants, while also getting the revenge he wants for himself.

It’s not that Misha hasn’t noticed that his dinner partner is awfully quiet, he just doesn’t think it’s odd, Scott’s never been that talkative with him, Misha even suspects that often he was bored out of his mind, and judging from the vacant expression on Scott’s face at the moment he most definately is right now. But heck, he asked for charm, not wit, so Misha decides to babble on until he’s stopped and then hopefully he can go home and shower for a week to wash away his guilt over lying to Jensen, not to mention trying to figure out how to tell the younger man what he has been doing tonight and why, and maybe brace himself for the real possibility that Jensen’s not going to be all that impressed by Misha’s reasoning, even if he can get the man to listen and he can actually present his case calmly and rationally. He’s so lost in his own thoughts that he doesn’t even know what he’s saying anymore, he’s just hoping it’s actual word coming out his mouth and that they’re forming real sentences that holds some kind of meaning, and then he’s startled by Scott’s voice, saying the words he has wanted to hear for almost three years now: _“I’m going to sign the papers, sweetheart.”_ Right, he could have done without the ‘sweetheart’, but Scott’s going to sign? He can’t believe it, and stupid as he is he’s already doing the dance of **_victory, sweet sweet Victory_** , when he hears the price. _“I’ll handle the press, and no matter what you keep your opinions to yourself,”_ Scott continues, and he can live with that he supposes. Who cares what everybody thinks, as long as he gets to go home with Jensen anyway, so Misha nods his accept at the terms, already tasting freedom after all this time, and then he gets to wave it all goodbye when the red head continues _“and a goodbye fuck, that would be fun.”_ And he just feels like crying, it was so close, but this he neither can nor will do, not to Jensen but more importantly not to himself, and some of this thought must show on his face, because again he’s on the receiving end of a patronizing smile, that clearly tells him that Scott think there’s more fun to be had with a brick wall than with Misha, and an end is once again within reach and he’s ready to call Jensen and tell him everything, so obviously Scott chooses this as a good time to speak again: _“Nah, just kidding. However a kiss, for old times’ sake, to end this with a bang,”_ and Misha remembers that kissing was always a pleasure, it was the rest that always teetered on the edge of wrong, and he doesn’t even for a second consider that they could’ve been recognized by anybody, and if he had it wouldn’t matter since he’s going to tell Jensen about it anyway, so he stands and reaches across the table, fisting his hands in Scott’s suit jacket as he, too, rises, and then he’s kissing him as if he’s just crossed the desert and the red head is water. He’s faintly aware of something crashing to the floor behind him, but it’s the whimper that follows that has him pulling away and slowly turning around, praying to anybody that it’s only somebody being scandalized by two men kissing in public and not... but of course life still sucks, and standing there, looking as if somebody reached inside him and ripped out his heart, is Jensen, and as they make eye contact the green eyed man rush out the restaurant, Misha tries to follow, but he barely has the time to lift his foot before a hand grabs his wrist and he’s told to sit down and finish the play if he wants what he came to get. Defeated he sinks down on his chair, wishing he could just leave, and again he feels eyes on his back, and he has no doubt they belong to Jared, and he thinks he is very lucky if he can make it through the coming week with out getting a black eye.

**Now**

_“So, there you have it. Scott called, offered me signed divorce papers, and I just had to give him a couple of hours of my time.”_ He’s getting hoarse, he hasn’t talked this much in a month, not since Jared offered him he could go to the cabin to get away from everything and maybe get some peace and quiet. He had asked if Jensen wouldn’t be going this year, and he really should’ve known better than to trust Jared’s lame ass ‘no, no, he’s going to Texas this year’, but he had been unhappy and nauseous - morning sickness his ass, more like ‘all day long sickness’ - and he really didn’t want the world to speculate the identity of the man who had knocked him up, at least not before he actually had found the courage to inform said man first. He looks down at his hands, clutching the blanket on his knees, and feeling the ramrod straight line of his spine, and he tries to relax while he awaits Jensen’s reaction to his confession. The silence makes him jittery and he kind of has to pee again, but he’s afraid that if he gets up he will miss whatever Jensen’s going to do. And he will admit, at least to himself, that he has missed the younger man, missed the way everything lights up when Jensen smile, how he grounds Misha but without changing him into something quiet and still like Scott had tried years ago. And still there’s no reaction from the other man, so Misha decides to hell with it, and lifts his head to look at Jensen, and finally the other man speaks, _“you know, if you had told me this when you got that stupid phone call, we wouldn’t have had to be part of some stupid love triangle.”_ And Misha can’t help it, but he bursts out laughing, and seeing the frown on Jensen’s face just makes him laugh harder, tears rolling down his cheeks, until he finally manages to get out a _“w- we weren’t!”_ before he continues laughing. Jensen shakes his head fondly _“No, I guess we weren’t,”_ he says, before getting out of his chair and kneels in front of Misha, whose laughter is subsiding, and then he places his hands on either side of Misha’s stomach, gently rubbing his thumbs in little circles before he nozzles at the belly button, which makes Misha wriggle because he’s _ticklish_ and damn Jensen for remembering, but instead of scolding him Misha just smiles fondly and cups Jensen’s face with his hands. They sit like this for an eternity, revelling in the simple touch, when one of the babies decides to say hello to their dads and kicks at Jensen’s hand, the look of awe on his face makes Misha promise himself never to shut him out of their kids’ lives again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment. Critisicm is most welcome


	10. Epilogue

**Later**

It’s cold and rainy outside, which is why he decided to light the fireplace, and then he was going to lie on the couch with his daughter, which is why he’s rudely awaken by a flash of light and the feel of something heavier lying on his chest. Reluctantly he opens his eyes to stare at both his kids and before he can lift his gaze Misha’s lips brush against his, warm despite how cold he is from being outside. _“Rise and shine, sleepyhead,”_ he says, and Jensen simply groans in reply, while making sure there’s no chance for the kids to fall off of his chest. Somehow Clary manages to hit her brother, who starts crying, and this makes Misha chuckle, before he lifts up the boy telling him he has to learn to defend himself against his sister’s evil right hook, but, since his dad also approves of the whole pacifist-act Dan’s got going, he will be getting fed before his sister today. Already forgotten how he was so rudely smacked on the head the boy simply blows spit bubbles while staring fascinated up at his dad’s blue eyes. Cradling his daughter, Jensen follows them into the kitchen where Misha places him on a chair, hands him the boy and start preparing their food. This, Jensen thinks, nozzling his kids and admiring Misha’s butt, is how it was always meant to be.

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that's the end of this. I hope you enjoyed reading it - I definately enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> As always feel free to comment/criticise.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment. Criticism is most welcome.


End file.
